


easy operator

by magicsoul (cherishiskisa)



Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This!, M/M, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M, and a lot of the fic takes place In A Strip Club, anyway yeah the sex is Very Much There, it's straight up verging on a PWP, lmao... as if i would write anything else... as expected of me!, so you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/magicsoul
Summary: Maybe Hui is just shy. And she can’t blame him, really. Hyojong and Hyuna are pretty bad individually, but together, with their forces combined, they’re lethal. Hyojong runs his hand up Hyuna’s side and she turns to face him, lifting a leg to wrap around his hips. He braces her with an arm around her waist, and even though he tilts his head down into her and leans her back, his eyes are on Hui.(hyuna and hyojong are strippers, and hui's a lot more difficult to deal with than either of them could have predicted.)





	easy operator

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? why? well honestly i missed writing about triple h and then the showcase happened and han (jamjoon on here, author of [the road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10853262), which you should go read immediately if you haven’t already) demanded i write something inspired by dawn’s solo dance (which... idk if you haven’t seen it by now... [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIBvtJ0dGhQ) it is i guess). so then... this happened!
> 
> if you’re hoping for more emotions and, uh, content that isn’t absolutely ridiculous, i’m sorry in advance!! this is truly very silly, and kind of an experiment for me -- first time writing from hyuna’s pov, thereby rounding out the trinity. wrow! anyway, i'm a little nervous posting this, since it's so different from what i've written for triple h so far... so pls let me know if u liked it/if what im doing worked :((
> 
> as usual, i feel like i should start this with an apology to anyone who knows anything about my subject material. i didn’t research strip clubs in the slightest and i know this is all wildly inaccurate etc. forgive me!!
> 
> all that being said, i sincerely hope you enjoy this!! please leave a review on here or message me on tumblr ([gaywillis](gaywillis.tumblr.com)) with your thoughts :’) ps title from pour some sugar on me because of course it is. i really wanted to call it 'television lover' (from the line 'television lover, baby, go all night') but was swayed against it smh

“That one,” Hyuna says. Hyojong is currently upside down hanging on a trapeze from the backs of his knees, and she’s half-heartedly circling a pole. They only have about a second each to speak to each other when their orbits intersect, but they’re making it work.

“That just came in?” Hyojong says, sliding down so he’s only holding on by his ankles, his legs spreading so he can brace his feet. Someone hoots and attempts to tip him, but he’s busy trying to spot the guy Hyuna already has and all but waves the hand away. “Mm. Dibs.”

“Nuh-uh! My dibs!” Hyuna insists, shimmying on the pole some more as she eyes the group that’s currently walking further into the club and taking a seat near the catwalk. “Office party, do you think?”

“Breakup,” Hyojong says after a while. “Pretty sure.”

“How do you do it?” Hyuna marvels. But she can see what Hyojong means. Guys from the group keep clapping the Chosen One on the shoulder and he’s already got three drinks in front of him. Must be a breakup, or maybe he got laid off. Either way, Hyuna has grand plans to make him feel a hell of a lot better. “Well, I called dibs.”

“We both called dibs,” Hyojong says. He rolls all the way up to grasp the trapeze with his hands, then drops to the floor, languid and catlike. “What are the stakes?” In order to make talking easier, he comes over and dances on her, and Hyuna bends at the waist, shaking her ass and making eye contact with a customer, who goes red and looks away when she winks at him. 

“Maybe… if I win, you have to actually go shopping with me like you keep saying you will,” Hyuna says, straightening back up to turn around, then sliding an arm around his shoulders while he puts an arm around her waist and she straddles his thigh, grinding on him. “And if you win, then I’ll let you borrow that shirt for a whole week. You know, the one you’re so obsessed with, the mesh one.”

“Deal,” Hyojong says, lifting her up for a moment as the song currently playing comes to an end, pressing their hips together and keeping her suspended, but when the new one starts he rather unceremoniously tosses her aside and slinks over to the other end of the club, where the Chosen One’s table is being attended two by a couple of their coworkers. Hyuna watches him resentfully as he does his thing, starting by sitting on the edge of the stage and pretending to be interested in whatever the group of guys is talking to him about. It’s clear he’s got his sights set on just one of them, though, and Hyuna can practically hear what he’s saying from here. ‘No, it’s not as crazy as you’d think, working with all these girls. It’s really fun, actually. Want me to show you how fun it is?’

“Unbelievable,” Hyuna mutters, grasping the pole once again and going for a few turns around it, keeping her eyes on Hyojong and his antics. Any minute now, he’ll— yep, there he goes, taking the drink out of the guy’s hand and pushing him back in the chair for a lap dance. Even though Hyuna is pissed that he’s disrespecting the sacred dibs, it’d still be rude to interrupt him when he’s getting into it like that, one hand on the guy’s shoulder, the other bracing himself back against the chair so he can roll his hips all the way up and all the way back down.

Hyuna has to respect his work ethic, if nothing else.

In the meantime, while she waits for Hyojong to finish up, she plans her own course of attack. Up close, she can be a little overwhelming for first-timers — not that Hyojong, shirtless and thrusting directly towards the poor guy’s face, isn’t overwhelming — so she’ll play it safe to start, staying up on the stage, making him wait for it. Then, when he’s good and ready, she’ll come down within touching range. And from there, well… that’s anyone’s game.

What’s taking so long? Hyojong is still in his lap and he looks like he’s getting comfortable. No fair, he’s not allowed to pair that smile with those body rolls when it’s supposed to be a friendly competition. The Chosen One must be once-in-a-lifetime cute up close for Hyojong to be going all out like this. Hyuna, curious, trades spots with another girl so she can see the scene better. Unfortunately, she still can’t see the guy’s face even from there, only the back of his head and his shoulders as Hyojong turns around and throws it back on him, and Hyuna frowns (but keeps it sexy in case anyone is watching her). Looks like she’ll have to wait until she’s right in front of him to see if he’s really worth all this fuss.

Blessedly, the song ends. The guy, definitely a newbie, fumbles around under Hyojong to pull some bills out of his wallet, and while they’re dealing with all that, Hyuna struts down the catwalk and takes her spot in front of the group. Some of the entourage notice her immediately, but Hyojong is still blocking her view of the main attraction. But finally, fucking finally, he slips out of his lap and glances back to see Hyuna onstage. He raises his eyebrows at her and she raises her eyebrows at him, and he leans against the stage like he’s going to watch her, too, as the next song begins.

First things first, though, Hyuna has a boy to examine. She looks down into the heart of the group sitting at the tables nearest the catwalk and oh, God, is God ever so good to her. He’s sweet as a peach, doe-eyed and handsome and definitely fresh out of getting his heart broken by some idiot that doesn’t deserve to have breathed the same air as him. Hyuna runs her hand through her hair, letting it cascade down over her shoulders, and gives him her most private, most knowing smile, then bites her lip, tilts her head back, and starts to dance.

Eventually, Hyojong hoists himself up onto the catwalk, coming up behind Hyuna and putting a hand on her waist to let her know he’s there. She pouts her lips and melts back against him, hips rolling in circles and hands moving back to find his body and guide him into her. “How’d it go?” she breathes when he tilts his head down to press his face to her neck, his fingers holding tight on her hips.

“Mixed results,” Hyojong mumbles. “Good luck.”

Hyuna catches the Chosen One watching them, and she grins at him with lidded eyes and bitten lips, tilting her head back against Hyojong’s shoulder and guiding Hyojong’s hand up to her chest. “Straight?”

“Nah,” Hyojong says, rolling his body in time with hers. “You’ll see.”

“‘kay,” Hyuna says, amused, and pushes him off her. He smacks her ass in a move that’s both affectionate and appreciative as he leaves, but she’s got her eyes fixed on their man again, and she’s still holding eye contact when she drops down to her knees, legs spread wide. She rocks back and forth on nothing, then curls forward, back arched, to walk her hands along the stage and give him a great view of her tits. She wants to give him the chance to check out her ass, too, but she doesn’t want to risk taking her eyes off him in case Hyojong tries anything else. She definitely has his attention, at least, and that’s enough for her until she decides it’s time for phase 2 of her plan. 

This continues for some time, and when she’s on her back on the stage running her hands over her own body, she sees him talking — no doubt very politely — to one of the girls about another drink. Hyuna scowls, sitting up, and swings her legs over the edge of the stage so she can begin her dismount. Phase 2 may have to happen sooner than expected, since she lost him for a while and she needs to get him back. With a single look she sends the other girl away, then she tosses her hair over her shoulder and slides down off the stage, heels clicking on the floor as she approaches his group, hips swinging.

Catcalls follow her, and she shimmies encouragingly while some men she’s passing slip money in anywhere they can fit it. But her eyes are on her prize, and he’s looking at her again, and she smiles, biting her lip and playing with her hair again, since he seems like he might like demure. He’s even more stunning up close, and she’s torn between wanting to pinch his cheeks and wanting to put her whole body on him until he can’t help but touch her. 

He’s got a drink in his hand, and there’s a maraschino cherry in it. Perfect. She smiles at him and, before he can figure out what she’s up to, reaches out and plucks it from the glass. “Hi,” she says, popping the cherry into her mouth with a challenging glint in her eye.

“Oh. I was gonna eat that,” he says, but he doesn’t seem too upset, smiling at her in return. 

“Eat me instead,” she suggests, which makes one of the guys he’s with whoop loudly. “That’s what they call me. Cherry. You won’t even notice a difference.” She opens her mouth nice and slow, then takes the knotted cherry stem and shows it off to the group, who are all suitably impressed, before offering it to the Chosen One. “What do they call you, gorgeous?”

“Wow,” he says, taking the stem and looking at it. Is he very shy or something? Afraid of seeming misogynistic by staring at her? It’s kind of cute and kind of frustrating, and Hyuna sees what Hyojong meant. “I’m Hui. I like your shorts.”

“Want me to take them off? You’ll love what I have on underneath,” Hyuna purrs, kicking one leg up to plant one stiletto heel onto the armrest of his chair.

“Hm?” Hui says. “Actually, do you guys serve food here?”

Holy shit. Hyuna might need Hyojong to come back and help with this, because maybe together they’ll be able to wrench some kind of reaction out of this weirdo. It’s a good thing he’s so fucking beautiful and that Hyuna is emotionally invested now, determined to succeed. “I can cook something up for you,” she says, rolling her shoulders back and smiling at him again. “Just tell me what you want.”

“I could totally go for a grilled cheese right now,” Hui says thoughtfully.

Hyuna grits her teeth. This guy is a lot more like Hyojong than she’d have expected. A grilled cheese? That’s what he’s thinking about while Hyuna puts her tits in his face? Fucking unbelievable. She doesn’t want to admit defeat, she’ll just have to change strategies. “I’ll see what I can do,” she says, smiling beautifully at him, then takes her heel down off his chair and strides away, purposefully, towards Hyojong.

“I think you hurt her feelings,” Hyuna hears one of Hui’s entourage say as she leaves, and she huffs to herself, ignoring all the hands reaching out for her as she walks. Hyojong is over there dancing with Kitty, and Hyuna decides to let them finish, instead taking a detour to the bar to get some water. 

New strategy. Unite forces with Hyojong, the competition kind of forgotten. Yeah, Hyuna wants Hui to be begging for her attention the way she’s used to every man in here doing, but she wouldn’t even mind, at this point, if he preferred Hyojong. She just wants to see _something_. Isn’t he flesh and blood? How can he resist them? She’s offended, not only for their sakes, but for the sake of everyone else in the world who has to lust after Hui and be similarly rebuffed. Because if Hyuna and Hyojong can’t get anything out of him, then there’s literally no way anyone else would be able to.

She finishes her water as Hyojong and Kitty wrap up their routine, then makes her way over to him, taking her time going up the steps to the small stage on that side of the club to give everyone a good view of her ass. Hyojong holds his hands out for her and she comes up to him, sliding her arms behind his neck and then dropping down before coming back up. She’s kind of cold — her outfit’s really, really skimpy, and she’s had enough time to cool down since her last dance — but Hyojong always runs warm, and it feels nice when he puts his arms around her in return. He’s expressionless as always, but she can tell he finds the Hui situation a little funny, and she frowns, snapping her teeth playfully at him. “No, I didn’t have any luck,” she says before he can even ask.

“Told you,” Hyojong says, working their hips together in lazy circles. “You giving up?”

“No way,” Hyuna says vehemently. Her head falls back in simulated pleasure as they dance on each other, then she leans in close to him again so they can keep talking. “Let’s truce and combine powers.”

“What’s our goal?” Hyojong asks. He lets Hyuna writhe on him for a moment, then he returns the favor, hands running over her body as he walks her backwards to the nearest pole. “Just want him to crack?”

“Or whatever,” Hyuna says, shrugging. “If he wanted to come home with me I wouldn’t say no.”

“Me, neither,” Hyojong says with a glance over his shoulder to see what Hui has been up to in their absence. “Hey— huh.”

Hyuna pauses dancing and looks around him, spotting Hui with a lapful of another dancer. She can’t tell if he’s into it or not, but she sure can tell that that’s not allowed to happen. “Oh, fuck no,” she says, coming down from the pole and grabbing Hyojong’s hand to haul him along behind her. “Are those jeans tear-off?”

“No, but I can tear them off,” Hyojong says. “If you really want.”

“Maybe,” Hyuna says, continuing to drag Hyojong across the club to Hui. “Just follow my lead, okay?”

Hyojong hums in assent as they get to the now-familiar group of tables. Hyuna lets go of his hand and comes up behind Hui’s chair, and to her relief, the girl in Hui’s lap is getting out of it already and asking who wants to be next. Hyuna puts her hand on Hui’s arm to get his attention, and he looks up at her quickly, startled. She smiles at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. “We don’t have grilled cheese. But I brought you a different snack.” She gestures to Hyojong, who comes forward. “Are you having a good time, hm?”

“Pretty good. The ambience is nice,” Hui says. “But the interior decor could use some work, to be honest.”

Hyuna’s really, really good at her job. Back when she worked retail, she was number one in customer service. Patience of an angel, she always boasted. And yet, despite all this, Hui is really fucking testing her, and it’s all she can do not to just grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he picks up on the signals she and Hyojong are sending his way. “I know, right?” is all she says, though, still smiling. “Here’s something nicer to look at.” She holds her hand out for Hyojong and he comes to her, waiting for instruction behind her. “You met Dawn, I think?”

Hui nods, looking up at Hyojong. “Earlier.” It might be wishful thinking on Hyuna’s part, but that expression on his face might be a little flustered. 

“And obviously you know me,” Hyuna smiles, guiding Hyojong’s hand to her waist. He curls his fingers around her hip obediently, still waiting, then takes initiative and puts his other hand on her hip, too. “And we’re all friends.”

“…Sure,” Hui says, evidently not following. 

“So do you wanna dance with us?” Hyuna says. She holds out her hand, wiggling her fingers. Hyojong pushes her hip lightly until she sways and she smiles, leaning her head back against his shoulder. “Or we can dance for you first, if you want to know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Hui’s friends hoot and cheer, and Hyuna keeps smiling, even as Hyojong brushes a hand through her hair to get it off her shoulder and show more of her skin and she leans back against him comfortably. Hui looks startled again, but at least he’s not just spacing out. “Can I think about it?”

“Take all the time you need,” Hyuna says, throwing him a wink. She nudges Hyojong back, and he goes, guiding her backwards into the clearer area before the catwalk. Maybe Hui is just shy. And she can’t blame him, really. Hyojong and Hyuna are pretty bad individually, but together, with their forces combined, they’re lethal. Hyojong runs his hand up Hyuna’s side and she turns to face him, lifting a leg to wrap around his hips. He braces her with an arm around her waist, and even though he tilts his head down into her and leans her back, his eyes are on Hui. Hyuna lets her head fall back and her hair nearly brushes the floor, which, no way, so she straightens up again and grabs a handful of Hyojong’s hair for balance as she presses her whole body against him. His palm goes up her thigh and she rolls her hips once, twice, then leans in slow like she’s about to kiss him. Before they can get that close, though, she drops her leg down and turns around again, working her ass on him and bending down to put the arch of her back on display.

They really do make a good team, Hyuna thinks to herself, while Hyojong lifts her up into the air to put her on the edge of the catwalk, then drops down between her legs and lets her bodyroll to her heart’s content while he hides his head in her thigh and runs his hands up her waist. She curls one leg around him again and looks at Hui through her eyelashes, gaze hot, and finds him watching them. He looks pretty entranced, and she siren-calls to him again, reaching both her hands out. But he doesn’t move, still hypnotized, until one of his friends, actually spilling his drink in his haste to get Hui up, reaches over and yanks him up out of his chair. Hui laughs, incredulous, but a different friend pushes him in the direction of Hyuna and Hyojong, and he’s stumbling over before he can stop himself and Hyuna digs the heel of her stiletto into Hyojong’s back to get his attention. 

“Finally,” she sighs, and Hyojong gets up, turning around to meet Hui. He doesn’t say anything, of course, he doesn’t have to; he just moves in with that sexy tilt to his hips that makes even Hyuna, who sees this every day, get a little dizzy. He looks so dangerous, like he could do anything, and what he starts with is hooking his fingers in the collar of Hui’s blazer and pushing it off his shoulders. Once it’s off, he tosses it to Hui’s friends without looking. Hui looks shaken and like he wasn’t expecting any of this to happen, but he’s not running away or sitting back down even though he almost certainly could. That’s a good sign, and he stands still as Hyojong circles him. Seeing Hyojong in this headspace would be funny if it weren’t so hot, and all Hyuna can do is admire him as he works.

She remains on the stage, waiting for Hyojong to come back for her, which he does after another slow once-over of Hui’s body. He puts his hands on her waist and she holds onto his shoulders as he lifts her carefully off the stage and sets her down close to Hui. She’s wanted to get her hands on Hui all night, so she does, now that Hyojong has taken off that preppy blazer and Hui’s down to a t-shirt. One hand goes on his shoulder and the other on his hip as she steps close to him and rolls her body forward to press against him. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees one of Hui’s friends lifting his phone to take a picture, and she moves her hand to cover Hui’s face protectively, drawing him in closer to her instead, pressing their foreheads together as she rolls her body again. She hears the intake of his breath and then Hyojong takes his place behind Hui, his hand brushing over Hyuna’s on Hui’s hip so she knows he’s there.

“Relax,” Hyuna murmurs. She moves her hand through Hui’s hair, which is soft and blow-dried, and rocks her hips forward, circling them, putting on a show from the waist down. And she presses her breasts against him, too, and reaches out for Hyojong behind him. Hyojong grabs her by the forearm so she can balance, and she leans all the way back, rolling her body and throwing her head so her hair flies around her in a bright halo. She straightens up again and runs her hand down Hui’s chest, looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

And, incredibly, it’s working. Hui can’t hold eye contact with her, but when he looks away he gets an eyeful of Hyojong, shirtless and rolling his hips in movements so smooth they’d make Teflon jealous, and Hyuna smiles triumphantly when he chokes on air and actually tries to hide in Hyuna’s shoulder when she presses up to him again.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders like she’d done to Hyojong earlier and grinds on him, making eye contact with Hyojong over Hui’s bowed head. Hyojong’s pretty far gone on this, she can tell, he’s hazy and razor-sharp-focused all at once, like he was the first time they messed around together, then the second, then the third. She shivers unwittingly, remembering it, then returns her attention to Hui, taking one of his hands and putting it on her hip to encourage him to dance with her. He doesn’t move right away, but when he does, his hand very hesitantly slides down lower and back, and Hyuna hides her grin behind her hair as she turns around to give him what he wants, bending over and shimmying to give him an eyeful. She arches her back when she comes up again, then presses her ass into his hips, grinding to the beat of the music. There’s a long delay, but eventually she feels an uncertain hand on her waist. She bites her lip, genuinely shocked and glad, and turns to flash him a bright, sharp smile over her shoulder. He’s so touchable and irresistible that she doesn’t stay there long, turning around so they’re face-to-face once more and she can get her fill of watching his reactions to the way she rolls her hips and the bounce of her tits when she moves.

Hyojong reaches around to touch Hyuna’s hand and she knows what he wants, so she takes Hui’s waist and turns him around to face Hyojong instead. Hyojong’s better from a distance when you can see his whole body, but up close can be just as overwhelming, especially if he’s popping his hips and staying light on his feet so he can almost knock himself over with the intensity of his movements, then catch his balance and come back in for more. Hyuna sees the flash of his white-blond hair in the club lights and his hand moves to hold onto Hui’s shoulder for stability, and Hyuna stays close, too, her fingers curling in Hui’s shirt at his waist. 

“Do you, um,” Hui says politely, and Hyuna is immensely proud to notice that his voice is just a shade breathless, “have two dicks?”

“One’s a packer so I look like I’m hard all the time,” Hyojong says from somewhere around his midsection. “The other one’s real, though. Guess which is which.” He comes back up and rocks forward, and Hui wasn’t prepared for that and stumbles back slightly. Hyuna catches him, though, her breath hot on his neck when she laughs. That makes Hui tremble and she sees the goosebumps rising on his skin, and it’s a Herculean effort to keep her from putting her mouth on him. 

“Do you have plans tonight?” she asks, and Hyojong looks at her over Hui’s shoulder, agreeing that she’s asking the right question with the briefest nod. “We finish work soon. In two hours. If you can wait—”

“Are you being serious?” Hui says. Hyuna keeps dancing with him, but slower, wanting to hear exactly what he has to say. “They didn’t set this up, right? My friends, I mean.”

“No,” Hyuna promises, shaking her head. “No way. We just… want to.” She smiles at him when he turns back to look at her, walking her fingers up his arm. “Don’t you?”

Hui swallows, glancing at her hand and then over at Hyojong. Hyojong is just swaying now, mostly, and the song is winding down. “Maybe,” he admits, voice hoarse and quiet. “I wasn’t sure if you were being serious—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hyuna says, tossing her hair back. She’s high on success, because a ‘maybe’ from a guy like Hui is a ‘I’ll be ready to say yes once I’ve had about half an hour to think it over’ and it’s been a while since she’s had a threesome and Hui is so fucking gorgeous. She smiles brilliantly, and Hui sort of smiles back before he gets distracted by the way she’s moving on him. She can tell he wants to touch her more and that he wants more time with Hyojong as well, and she wonders if he’ll really wait for them, if he’ll let them take him home. Only time will tell, probably, because Hui is visibly wavering and there’s only so much she and Hyojong can do to convince him before it gets overbearing. 

She and Hyojong press in close around Hui, their hands running over him as much as they’re running over each other, and the song playing finally ends and they both stay close. Hyuna lifts her head to look at Hui and she finds him blushing but more able to make eye contact, and Hyojong is resting his chin on Hui’s shoulder and watching Hyuna evenly. Hyuna starts to smile and Hui is still just looking at her, but then Hyuna hears a call of “Cherry!” from across the club and she bites the inside of her cheek. “I have to go,” she says, putting her hand on Hui’s chest lightly. “But Dawn will tell you where to wait for us and when exactly we’re done, okay? Can’t wait to see you later, gorgeous.”

Hui nods, his reaction delayed, and he looks like he wants to say something but Hyuna doesn’t want to get in trouble for taking too long so she has to step away. She blows them both a kiss, smiling genuinely, then turns and walks across to the pole, heels clicking on the club floor, ass swinging to give them both something to look at as she leaves. 

When she’s back up on the stage and going around the pole, she catches glimpses of Hyojong and Hui as Hyojong guides Hui back to his chair and remains close, whispering to him about where to go after their shifts end in two hours, how long to wait, what to say in case security asks him why he’s there. They’ve never done this before, not with a customer, but she trusts Hyojong to tell Hui everything he needs to know. Then she’s caught up in dancing, too busy climbing up and grinding back down to look for them across the club. The next time she gets a second to catch her breath and look around, the tables by the catwalk are empty and Hyojong is chatting to another girl over by the bar. Hyuna doesn’t have time to get him over to her and ask him what happened before she has to dance again. 

But he comes over of his own accord within about half an hour, and she feels him before she sees him, his hands on her hips and the warmth of his body on her back. She smiles and leans into him, humming quietly to ask whether he thinks Hui will wait or not.

“Maybe,” Hyojong says, knowing what she means even though she didn’t say anything out loud. “We’ll see.”

“Okay,” Hyuna says and slips her arm up and back around the side of his head to make a prettier picture as they dance together. “Wanna have a sleepover even if he doesn’t show?”

“Okay,” Hyojong shrugs, hooking his thumb in the waistband of her teeny-tiny Spandex shorts. She bites her lip, smiling, and bumps him back with her ass so he leaves her alone. Surely he can wait another hour until they’re done, because they both know what _sleepover_ means — it’s happened on accident so many times by now that it may as well start happening on purpose — and he has to learn that patience is a virtue. He gets it and lets her go back to the pole, reaching up to hoist himself up onto the aerials again. She watches him as he climbs up high, then resumes dancing herself, motivated by the potential of the night. Regardless of whether Hui shows up, she’s getting laid, and thoughts of this make her dance harder and show off more, thinking about how good she’s going to be feeling later as she grinds up and down on the pole, flirts at helpless guys in the audience, throws her head back and drags her hands over her body. 

In the dressing room when her shift is finally over, she peels out of her outfit, Hyojong changing behind her as well. The other girls had been weirded out by him changing in their dressing room at first, but when it became clear he wasn’t interested in anyone but Hyuna, they eventually accepted him as one of their own and nobody complains when he’s there anymore. They’re alone right now, but not saying anything, too tired from the long shift. Hyuna shakes out any bills she might have missed when she was collecting her tips over the course of the night, packs them quickly into her wallet, then slips on the dress she was wearing before work. It’s loose and floral, in sharp contrast to the skin-tight shorts and barely-there bra she’s been wearing all night. The zip goes all the way down the front and she frowns at her reflection, tugging the zipper down slightly to show some more cleavage. Maybe too much? After all, Hui has already seen her practically naked. Maybe modesty is the way to go, now, show some range, make him curious what other sides to her she has.

Hyojong catches her doing this and he smiles at her reflection knowingly. “It’s fine like that.”

“You think so?” Hyuna says, pushing her tits together a little, thoughtful. “Maybe I should put my bra back on.”

“Don’t,” Hyojong says, unblushingly getting totally naked and then pulling on his pre-work clothes — jeans, t-shirt, plain and simple. “The dress has built-in support, you don’t need it.”

Hyuna doesn’t bother asking how or why Hyojong has noticed this, just nods and stops fussing with the dress. “Ready to go whenever you are,” she says, picking up her purse after she’s folded her work outfit and locked it up in her cubby. “You told him where to go, right?”

Hyojong just looks at her, as if offended she’d doubt him, and slips his shoes on. 

Hyuna smiles to herself, leaning against the makeup counter to watch him. “Okay, okay. Do you think he’ll be there?”

Hyojong shrugs, then straightens up and comes over to her. She offers him her hand and he takes it, leading her out the dressing room door, then through the back hall and out through the service exit and into the alley.

Hyuna, despite her overwhelming confidence that she and Hyojong succeeded in winning Hui over, can’t help but feel nervous as soon as they get outside. Maybe he won’t be there. And it might not be their fault — maybe he has an early day tomorrow and didn’t want to hang out until 2 AM waiting for them. Hyuna wouldn’t blame him, honestly, but if he doesn’t show, regardless of the reasoning she’ll be pissed and spend most of the night complaining to Hyojong about it, and he’ll nod along sometimes but mainly just look at her, and then they’ll end up in someone’s bed and that’ll be that. Not that that doesn’t sound great to Hyuna, but still. She hates not getting what she wants, and she wants this bad, and the more she thinks about it, the more she wants it.

And, unbelievably, against all odds, it doesn’t look like Hui’s there.

Hyuna exhales, glancing around the alley, and tries not to feel too disappointed. “Oh, well,” she mumbles, hooking her arm through Hyojong’s. “Come on, let’s go.” Hyojong doesn’t say anything, just goes with her, putting his hand on top of hers on his arm as they walk out through the alley to the street. 

Hyuna’s about to take a deep breath and collect herself and ask Hyojong where he wants to go for their customary late-night meal, but as they’re about to turn the corner, they bump into someone, who says, “Sorry,” then, “Oh, wait!”

Hyuna lifts her head, surprised, and glances at Hyojong first because he’s closer. He’s got that smile on his face, eyes a little lidded, and when she looks at the person they bumped into, she gasps, her mood lightening immediately. Wearing a grey bomber jacket and looking like he ran here, it’s Hui! 

“Hi, Hui,” Hyuna says once she’s taken a second to adjust to the shock. She beams, letting go of Hyojong’s arm so she can step over and slide her arm through Hui’s instead. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“I got lost,” Hui explains. He smiles down at her, too, shy and so fucking gorgeous. “We came here in a cab and I wasn’t paying attention to where it was, but then I came back on my own, so…”

“It’s okay,” Hyuna assures him, holding her hand out for Hyojong. He takes it once again, and she keeps beaming up at Hui as they go out of the alley. “We were just going to grab a bite to eat. Wanna come along? You get to participate in the voting for where we go.”

“Hmm. What are our options?” Hui says, sending a brief smile Hyojong’s way. 

“There’s not a lot open this late, so it’s usually McDonald’s,” Hyuna admits, laughing. “But sometimes we feel fancy and go to this one milkshake place.”

“That works,” Hui nods, and Hyojong nods, too. Hyuna smiles, leaning her head against Hui’s arm for a moment as they walk and not paying any mind to whether Hui thinks this is too much PDA for a near-stranger. She’s affectionate when she’s happy, and the fact that Hui came back for them is making her pretty damn happy. “Um, how was the rest of your shift?”

“Just fine,” Hyuna says lightly, giving his arm a squeeze. He’s not as solid as Hyojong, but there’s muscle there, and she can’t wait to see him with a few layers off. “We missed you! How was your night, what did you get up to?”

“Not a lot, really,” Hui shrugs. “Went home, had some food, came back here.” 

“I thought you were a no-show,” Hyuna says, teasing him, flirting with him, and Hui blushes again. “I thought you stood us up! That would have been one sad milkshake.”

“Two sad milkshakes,” Hyojong mumbles, and Hyuna bites her lip, curling her fingers more tightly around his. 

Hui smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Yeah, well. I wasn’t sure if I would come, but… here I am anyway.”

“Here you are,” Hyuna smiles. She points across the street. “And here we are, that’s the place.” She looks both ways before tugging them both to cross with her, not bothering to go through the actual crosswalk. “Are you hungry?” she asks, mainly to Hyojong, but also to the group at large. Hyojong shrugs in response, which means he’s probably really hungry, and Hui said he’d eaten already so he’s probably not that hungry. Well, they’ll likely spend about half an hour here, and Hyojong and Hyuna live close, so they’ll be back there within the hour. Hyuna shivers happily, thinking about it, as Hui opens the door of the diner for them both and they go in.

They take seats at the counter, Hui in the middle, Hyuna and Hyojong on either side. Hyuna picks out what kind of milkshake she wants and lets Hyojong order for himself, then gets all caught up in making eyes at Hui. He notices and gets shy again, but she’s undeterred, scooting her barstool along so they’ll be closer together. “So,” she starts, tapping her fingertips on the black and white checked counter, “why were you at the club tonight, what was the occasion?”

“Oh.” Hui goes a little red. “Well, I got passed over for a promotion and the guys wanted to cheer me up, and—”

“Not a breakup?” Hyojong interrupts, narrowing his eyes.

Hui glances at him, evidently surprised that Hyojong had spoken so suddenly. “…no?”

Hyojong continues to regard him kind of suspiciously. “You sure?”

“Um… yes?” Hui says, looking uncertainly at Hyuna. Hyuna just smiles and shakes her head. “Yeah, no breakup. Everybody thought I was going to get this promotion and that it was a done deal, but I guess not, and—”

It’s Hyuna’s turn to interrupt now. “Where do you work?”

“A newspaper,” Hui says. He gets all pink when he talks about himself, and Hyuna wants him so much in so many ways. She wants to take him home for sex reasons, but also for friendship reasons, because when a boy is this handsome and this shy how is she meant to resist adding him to her collection? (She’d been drawn to Hyojong for identical reasons, obviously.) “We had a vacancy in a high-ranking editorial position, but… Anyway, it didn’t happen. And it was Michael’s birthday, so—”

Hyuna and Hyojong both laugh, but in different ways, and Hui raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“You’re telling me there was a birthday in your party, and we— wow,” Hyuna says, shaking her head again. “We might be in trouble. Not actually, don’t worry! That’s just so funny! Did the birthday boy get a lap-dance or anything?”

“I don’t think so,” Hui says, starting to smile. “But it’s okay, he probably doesn’t mind.”

“Whoops,” Hyojong mumbles, then leans forward to blow a straw at Hyuna across Hui. Hyuna giggles, scooting her chair closer still to Hui, and tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

“Sorry you didn’t get your promotion,” she says, quite seriously. “I know I don’t know you very well, but you seem really smart. Are you a journalist?”

“Sometimes, but I’m mainly a copy editor,” Hui says. He sighs, shrugging, and then smiles down at her. “But it’s okay. I’ll keep working my way up, I guess. Thanks, though, Cherry.”

Hyuna blinks, confused for a second, then bursts out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh, my God! I totally forgot! You don’t have to keep calling me that, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot to tell you. I’m Hyuna, that’s Hyojong. I mean, I call him Dawn sometimes anyway, but you can call him Hyojong.”

“Okay, I figured those were stage names,” Hui says, also smiling through his confusion. “Nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” Hyuna says, putting her hand lightly on his arm. She doesn’t pull it away even when their milkshakes arrive, staying close and occasionally looking up at him.

They sit in companionable silence, drinking their milkshakes (Hui and Hyuna) and eating their mini-waffles (Hyojong), and finally Hui clears his throat and, in a neutral voice, asks, “So are you two together?”

Hyuna leans forward to look at Hyojong, and Hyojong shrugs slightly. “Sometimes,” Hyuna replies, coy. 

“Like… on-again, off-again?” Hui says, clarifying. 

Hyuna shakes her head. “No, no. Not like that. Like friends with benefits, I guess, if we _had_ to put a label on it.”

“Ah.” Hui thinks about this briefly. “So… not romantically?”

“Oh, I didn’t say that,” Hyuna says, and Hyojong goes kind of a weird color and looks away. She smiles, shrugging at Hui. “Like I said. Sometimes.”

“Got it,” Hui says, but he still looks confused.

“You’ll figure it out,” Hyuna assures him. “It doesn’t make sense if we try to explain, but it makes sense in practice. Right?”

“Yeah,” Hyojong mumbles. He still looks a little shy, and Hyuna’s very endeared by this; so is Hui, it would appear, as he leans closer to him slightly, smiling. 

“So,” Hui says again, once Hyuna’s almost done with her milkshake and they’ve all requested their tabs. Hyuna gets the sense he’s about to say something important, and the way he’s sneaking glances at her confirms her suspicions. “Where are we going next? Unless,” he says, quickly backpedalling, “that was it, which is—”

Hyuna laughs, incredulous, and cuts him off. “No _way_ was that it. We’ll go to either my place or Hyojong’s,” she nods. “Which one do you think, hm?”

“Dunno,” Hyojong says. “You have more lights. I have more plants.”

“True,” Hyuna says thoughtfully. “Well, we can decide when we get there.” Hui seems confused by this, too, but he doesn’t get the chance to ask about it before the waitress is coming back with their checks. Hyuna thinks it’s kinda fun that she’s not explaining anything to him and that he’s just picking it up as he goes along. As a child, she’d always wanted to be the head of a spy agency, throwing out assignments left and right and leaving it to the agents to solve the mysteries she’d set them. That didn’t exactly work out, so she’s making up for lost time now. “Are we ready to go?”

Hyojong nods and gets down from his stool, waiting for her and Hui to join him. Hyuna loops her arm through Hui’s again and leans into his side, and he glances down at her briefly, smiling. “Lead the way,” he says, his voice soft but not as shy as it’s been. Hyuna grins and heads for the door, Hyojong following behind as Hui holds the door open. 

Hyuna and Hyojong live in an apartment building about fifteen minutes away from the club at a walking pace (eight minutes at a run, if they’re late). The conversation as they walk there is subdued, with Hyuna primarily leading, asking Hui about his job, and then Hui and Hyojong briefly talk about music until they’re walking into the apartment.

“Well?” Hyuna says, leading them to the elevator. “Whose?”

“Should we rock-paper-scissors for it?” Hyojong says, and Hui scrunches up his nose slightly.

“Sorry, I… don’t get it. Shouldn’t we have decided by now whose apartment we’re going to?” he asks, polite as ever. “Because, like… we’re here already, so whose building is this?”

“Both of us,” Hyuna says, pressing the button for their floor and smiling. “We’re neighbors, we live across the landing from each other.”

Hui blinks a couple of times. “What? Why not just move in together?”

Hyuna and Hyojong look at each other and Hyojong shrugs. “Hyuna’s too messy,” he says, and she laughs, sticking her leg out to try and kick him. “And we have different decorating styles. Hyuna, let’s go to mine.”

“Okay, okay,” Hyuna sighs. “I think we’ve all had our fill of neon lights for the night, anyway. I have a big collection of vintage neon signs,” she explains to Hui. “I get them at flea markets. They’re pretty cool, if I do say so myself, but after a full shift… it’s a little much.”

“This way,” Hyojong says, going out of the elevator and heading down the hall to his apartment, getting his keys out of his pocket as he walks. Hyuna watches him fondly for a moment, then takes Hui’s arm again, following Hyojong. She stays close to Hui’s side, enjoying how he’s such a gentleman that he hasn’t even made a pass at either of them yet, excited to unravel him and see what’s under that polite, handsome exterior. She’s not even sure if she’ll have the patience to have a drink — she’d rather just get down to business and see what happens.

Hyojong unlocks the door and steps in, mumbling something about how he’ll be right back, he just has to water everything. He keeps it kind of warm and it ends up naturally humid on account of all the plants, and it’s dark and lush, the thin glow from the streetlight right outside his window coming into the room and causing the leaves to cast green shadows on the walls. Hyuna’s more or less used to it by now, and she pushes the leaf of a ficus out of her face as she comes in further, taking her shoes off and thereby making herself about three inches shorter. Hui, however, is new to this, so he looks around with wonder, running his fingers along the frond of a fern, bending down to see a whole shelf of succulents. 

“Cool, right? He sure does love his plants,” Hyuna says with a smile. “He’s got a real green thumb. He got me a little cactus for my birthday one year but I could barely keep it alive six months, so I just let him take care of any plants I might want to have for myself.”

“It’s really cool,” Hui agrees, and Hyuna watches him as he goes slowly into the main room, still looking around. She can hear Hyojong moving around in the kitchen, filling up a watering can or something, and she feels dreamy, not quite real, settling into something new like she’s been waiting for it for a while. Hui crosses to the bay window and looks out and to the side, smiling. “I think I see some of your signs.”

“Yeah, I leave a couple of them on so it’s not pitch-dark when I get home,” Hyuna nods. “Maybe I can show you later. We can go over there.”

“Sure,” Hui says. He steps away from the window and turns around to look at her, and now that they’re alone, not in public anymore, and Hyojong’s in the next room due to come back any second, Hyuna feels nervous again. She wishes Hyojong would come back sooner, because she’s better in a team with him than she is alone, despite what her pride would have her sometimes think. She hides it, though, smiling at him and putting her hair back over her shoulder — a breeze had brushed it forward when they were walking to the apartments. If she’s nervous, she can’t even imagine how Hui must be feeling, and from past experience, she knows that her smile has a very palliative effect on people. 

And it seems to work. Hui steps forward, drawn to her, and she stays where she is, waiting for him to go at his own pace. In the dim, green light, she can’t see exactly what he’s looking at or what his face is revealing, so she just has to wait. He stops about a foot in front of her, closer than they’ve been since the club, and she looks up at him, searching, still waiting. She wants him to lean in and kiss her, she wants a big movie kiss like Hyojong will only feel bold enough to do when he hasn’t seen her for a while, and when Hui raises one hand she feels almost smug, like the cat that got the cream, and she parts her lips and tilts her head up in anticipation.

But he doesn’t kiss her. His hand goes to the zip at the top of her dress and starts slowly pulling down. She stands motionless, and a shiver starts going down her body, her eyes not moving away from him for a second. His hand is slow and deliberate, and he’s looking at her face and not the skin he’s revealing as the zipper opens past her sternum, down her stomach, and finally below her hips, leaving the dress completely undone. 

Only then, when it is completely open, does he look at her. He doesn’t touch her, he doesn’t move to take the dress off, he doesn’t step closer or further away. He just looks at her, at her whole body from her head to her toes, like he’s savoring it, like he can taste her, or like he wants to. Earlier, she was wearing fishnets and Spandex and barely anything else, her whole body on display as she showed off for him, but _this_ is what makes her get shy. This, and nothing else, just him looking at her and not moving. She feels acutely aware of her bare chest, the warm air on her skin, her cotton panties, the foot of space between them. 

Then it hits her. Under his shy exterior is something very, very different, and she’s about to see it. He’s still just _looking_ at her, and she wants to squirm under his gaze, pinned down by it, but even though her face is heating up and she’s starting to tremble she doesn’t look away from him. His eyes make their way all over her body, taking their time, and when he finally looks up at her face and meets her eyes it’s all she can do not to make a sound, something embarrassing like a whimper or asking him to touch. He hasn’t even done anything and she thought no one would ever be able to surprise her in bed again, and yet she’s already feeling like she can’t hold on, the heat in the air between them going to her head and making her dizzy.

Hui reaches out. Hyuna bites her lip hard enough to hurt to keep herself from arching towards him immediately and stands still, trying not to sway. He puts his hand on the curve of her waist, his thumb brushing her hipbone, and she’s aching between her legs already, her nipples standing out both from the relative chill and from the shock of his first touch. But to her frustration, he doesn’t move his hand, just keeps it on her waist, and she’s about to play off the way she’s feeling by whining at him and getting demanding when Hyojong comes into the room. He doesn’t waste time, either, and she sees him out of the corner of his eye as he sets down the watering can he was holding and comes over to grasp the edges of her dress and slip it down her arms and off until it crumples to the floor. 

“No fair,” she breathes, tearing her eyes away from Hui just long enough to see Hyojong properly. “I can’t be the only one that’s naked.”

“You’re not even naked,” Hyojong points out, and Hui’s hand finally moves, the fingers dipping under the thin waistband of her panties, and Hyuna really does go red then, pushing his hand away and turning away to press against Hyojong for warmth. 

“Oh, my God,” she mumbles, “Dawn, he’s been hiding something, mark my fuckin’ words, he’s gonna be _freaky_. Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay,” Hyojong says, a smile in his voice, and he and Hui exchange looks over her head before he steps back, taking her hands to lead her to the bedroom. “Come on, Hui.”

Hyuna can hear Hui’s amused exhale as he walks behind them and as Hyojong, walking backwards, leads Hyuna. He squeezes her hand lightly to ask if she’s alright, and she squeezes back very firmly. Hell, yeah, she’s alright. She’s doing great. If Hui can follow through on the unspoken promise of that charged moment between them just now, she’ll be doing fucking fantastic once they really get into it.

Hyojong’s bedroom is small, and his bed takes up most of it. He lets go of Hyuna’s hands to take Hui by the wrist instead, and Hyuna stands aside, still shivering, as Hyojong takes Hui to the bed and pushes lightly on the center of his chest until he goes down. “Want me to put some music on?” he asks, indicating the record player in the corner of the room. And he tugs his shirt off, since he doesn’t need much of an excuse to do so. The shirt goes to the floor, and Hui, once again, just looks, doesn’t touch, even though Hyojong is standing very close and he wouldn’t even need to reach out very far. 

“No,” Hui murmurs. His head is tilted up and his eyes are thoughtful, and Hyuna feels all shaky again even though that all-encompassing attention isn’t even directed at her this time. His gaze goes down Hyojong’s body slow like syrup, then up, not much faster, and Hyojong takes in a breath, glancing back at Hyuna uncertainly. She raises her eyebrows to say ‘I told you so,’ then comes over and sits on the bed next to Hui.

“Are you going to stare all night, or do you want to do something about it?” she murmurs, running her hand over Hui’s shoulder. Yeah, her instincts are taking over a little, but seduction is quite literally her job, and she knows she’s damn good at it. Hui turns his head to look at her, and she smiles, tilting her head to the side.

“There’s a lot I want to do,” Hui answers, his voice all soft and low, and his hand returns to her waist, making her shiver from surprise. 

“So do it,” she says, a note of real want slipping through the practiced, familiar tone she was using. She moves closer to him on the bed, almost in his lap, and he puts his arm around her waist and looks up at Hyojong again.

“Come here,” he says, hooking his finger through one of Hyojong’s belt loops. “What does Hyuna like?”

Hyojong looks startled by the question, but luckily, he definitely knows the answer. “She likes it messy. Likes to grind on my hand and do all the work herself. Getting eaten out for an hour. Sometimes she even likes it when you pull her hair, but you have to ask first. Two fingers on her g-spot and she’ll be yours.”

Hyuna scowls at him, squirming closer to Hui, and Hui turns now to her, smiling. “And what does Hyojong like?”

She can’t resist, so she puts her arms around his shoulders and leans in, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Hmm. He likes it when I put my hair up to suck his dick. He gets turned on so fast that he likes it when you take your time jerking him off, so if you tease and touch him slow, he’ll love it. If he’s had a really long day he wants a hand on his neck when he comes. Oh, and he likes it when I top.” She smiles sweetly at a flustered Hyojong, then nudges her lips against Hui’s mouth again, wanting him to kiss her. 

“Thank you,” Hui says, running his hand up Hyuna’s back to rest on the nape of her neck. He turns his head just a little and presses their lips together properly, holding her in place, and the kiss gets deep fast, Hyuna moving forward to arch her body against him like she’d done in the club. But this time it’s real, and this time she wants him so badly she can taste it and she knows these panties aren’t long for this world at this rate.

Hyojong, coaxed onto the bed by Hui, starts by kissing Hui’s shoulder, then up his neck, needy. Hyuna, loving how sweet he always gets in the heat of the moment, breaks the kiss reluctantly to give Hyojong a chance to get in on the action. Hui turns his head to catch Hyojong’s mouth, but he keeps his hand on Hyuna, not letting her get too far away or feel left out. She watches them kissing for a moment, mesmerized, then reaches forward to undo Hyojong’s belt, keeping all her touches soft so she doesn’t startle him. His shiver is barely noticeable but she notices it anyway as she pops the button on his jeans and leaves the rest up to him.

Hui pulls away from Hyojong and looks at Hyuna, gesturing for her to go up the bed. She doesn’t want to be that far from them but goes anyway, settling up against the headboard and taking a hairband from her wrist to put her hair up just to get it out of her face. She makes eye contact with Hyojong as she does so, and they grin at each other briefly in a moment of respite from all this crazy threesome stuff that’s going on. It doesn’t last, though, because Hui puts his hand on Hyuna’s ankle and somehow she’s so on-edge that even that makes heat stab through her and she bites her lip, pressing her legs together to relieve some of the tension she’s feeling. 

He slides his hand higher, and even though his palm is warm it makes her quiver. When he gets to her knee, he turns around so he can move higher up the bed himself, getting closer, and her breath speeds up, huffing out of her all in a rush when his hand skims up over her knee and slides up her thigh. She’s throbbing again, can’t sit still, and all he’s done is look at her, kiss her once, and put his hand on her leg. 

_So this is what they call animal magnetism_ , she thinks resentfully. And to think it comes in the form of a polite, average-height copy editor of some newspaper who looks like he pours the milk before the cereal and flags down the bus for old ladies. Who’d have known?

She spreads her legs, not even embarrassed about how much she wants this, but he doesn’t give into her yet, bending down to kiss next to her knee, then higher, then higher. He’s going so fucking slow, and while it’s so hot that he’s really taking his time with her, she’s starting to get impatient. When he’s up to about the middle of her thigh and she’s got her legs open wide for him and he’s _still_ not doing anything, she makes a frustrated noise and reaches down to thread her fingers in his hair and yank. She doesn’t know if he’s into that, and frankly, that’s irrelevant, because she’s not trying to get him off right now, she’s trying to get him to get her off. Hui makes a surprised noise and lifts his head to look at her, and from behind him, Hyojong laughs, soft and wheezy.

“And,” Hyojong says belatedly, “she hates being teased.”

“I noticed,” Hui says, smiling slightly. He tilts his head to kiss her thigh, asking for forgiveness, then finally, fucking finally, slides up more to rest between her legs. Hyuna loosens her grip on his hair, and he moves a hand up to put two fingers under the elastic of her panties. He pulls them aside, doesn’t even bother trying to take them off, and that gets Hyuna trembling again, because even though that’s usually such a clumsy, try-hard move, he makes it work, holding her panties away from her as he leans in. She knows she must be wet already, but she doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed about it before he’s putting her mouth on her and her whole body shakes in response. 

He’s really fucking good. His tongue moves fast, then slow, just on the verge of teasing her but then giving her everything she wants as soon as she’s about to get frustrated with him. Up, down, flat strokes over all of her with the flat of his tongue until she’s rocking up and down unconsciously, and when she gets used to it he sucks on her clit and makes her gasp, eyes big with shock and back arching up off the bed. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands, whether she can grab his hair again or if she should pull at the sheets, she’s probably making horrible faces, and she doesn’t even want to consider the sounds she’s letting out, but she doesn’t care, can’t care, not when Hui is making her feel this good. 

He’s going at it like he’s been starving for her, and when he moves his fingers and starts pressing them inside, she throws her head back, giving into how incredible it feels, and stretches out her hands for Hyojong, wanting him close so he can ground her and keep her from flying away. He takes her hands and moves up the bed, and were she any more lucid right now she’d be saying something about how he managed to get naked when she wasn’t paying attention, but as it is, she’s barely even holding on; with Hui licking her out like that, his fingers moving fast and firm and steady inside her the way she loves, she can’t finish exhaling a breath before he’s making her gasp it back in again. 

Hyojong lies down next to her and leans in to kiss her, letting go of her hands so he can gently cup her cheek in his palm. It’s sweet, way too cute for a moment like this, and she bites at his lower lip until he understands that she doesn’t need to be comforted quite that much and backs off. He stays close, though, still kissing her, and she does feel more grounded, less like she’s about to scream or astral project or something. 

They kiss for a while, both of them with their eyes half-open because they both kind of like to watch. It’s all going fine and Hyuna feels significantly less hysterical, but then Hyojong goes rigid and rasps, “Oh my _fucking_ God,” and ducks his head down to pant into her shoulder. Confused, she looks down and sees that Hui has begun to multitask, his pretty fingers wrapped around Hyojong’s cock, barely touching just the way Hyojong likes. True to form, Hyojong is visibly straining for more, but Hui’s teasing him, all his touches light. His hand isn’t even fully circling him; he’s rubbing his thumb up and down his length, then pressing his fingers to the head until Hyojong is gasping. Incredibly, though, this doesn’t distract him from what he’s doing with his mouth in the slightest, and it’s altogether way too much, what with how good he’s making Hyuna feel and Hyojong moaning into her shoulder, the knowledge that he’s feeling this good, too. 

Hyuna moves a hand down to tangle in Hui’s hair, encouraging him, and her eyes are open all the way now, watching Hyojong’s reactions. She loves seeing him come apart, and he’s so sensitive and can’t hide anything he’s feeling when he’s like this. He’s trying to, though, he always tries, biting his lip and turning his face away and letting his hair cover his eyes. It’s sweet, but it’s not enough to distract Hyuna from Hui’s mouth and his fingers for very long. Because while Hyuna was having a moment with Hyojong, Hui wasn’t letting up for even a second, and to her immense surprise she’s on the brink of coming already, her body drawing tight and her thighs trembling around Hui’s head. Isn’t his hand tired? Can he even breathe? He’s looking up at her, eyes lidded, and he tugs at her clit with his lips. She wants him to fuck her, she wants him to fuck Hyojong, and then she wants to fuck them both. She wants to do so much, but she can’t even think about that right now, she’s too close to be able to think.

She lets go of Hui’s hair and moves her hand down to rub her fingers in tight circles on her clit. He licks at her fingers, and the combination of the wet, fast movements of his tongue, the firm pressure of her hand, and his fingers beckoning come-hither inside her is too much, it’s too good, and normally she needs more to come but there’s something about him, and something about having Hyojong there, too, his little broken noises stifled by her shoulder, that has her tipping over the edge faster than she can beg Hui to slow down because she doesn’t want this to be over quite so soon.

There’s no turning back, though, and she knows she’ll be able to come a lot more later anyway. She arches up off the bed, waves of heat rolling through her body, and rocks down on Hui’s fingers as she starts to come. It feels so fucking good, his fingers feel so right, his mouth is so hot, and she doesn’t hold back any of the noises she’s letting out. It feels so good that she can’t help but smile, a breathless grin on her face even as her whole body throbs with it, each tiny movement Hui does making another rush of pleasure stab through her. She draws her hand out from between her legs, chest heaving with her breaths, and looks down at Hui with the utmost adoration. 

“Good?” Hui murmurs, like Hyuna didn’t just practically scream for him, and Hyojong laughs hoarsely into Hyuna’s shoulder. Hui sits up, propping himself on an elbow, and keeps stroking Hyojong off with the lightest touches. Testing Hyojong’s limits, he curls his hand around him firmly and Hyuna, following his lead, flattens a palm on Hyojong’s abs, running down low to his v-lines and then back up, glad for any excuse to feel him up. Hyojong, not prepared for this, bites Hyuna’s shoulder and bucks his hips, his eyes slipping closed. 

Hyuna’s seen him when he’s drunk on sex and all his inhibitions are gone, and she knows he can get all confident and pushy and self-assured; she’s also seen him at his usual temperament in bed, which is something in between the strong-and-silent way he is in day-to-day life and that confident version of himself. What he’s doing now is very, very rare, and it just goes to show how unexpectedly powerful Hui is. She can tell he’s close, and she leans down to whisper in his ear exactly what she wants them to do for Hui next. Hyojong barely has time to nod, breathless, flushed pink, grabbing for her so there’s something grounding him, before he’s coming, too, and then Hui moves all the way up the bed to close the distance between all of them.

Without much finesse or any attempts at seduction, Hyuna and Hyojong manage to get Hui out of his clothes, then spread him out on the bed under them as they prepare to exact their revenge. What happens next is a mind- and body-bending two hours of very enthusiastic, athletic sex, everybody taking turns with everybody else, the strap-on getting brought out, hair being pulled, love bites being given out very liberally, and the legs of Hyojong’s bed creaking very ominously until finally Hui turns his face into a pillow and groans, “That’s it, I can’t do any more, that’s all I’ve got.”

“You sure? I can keep going,” Hyuna says, even though she feels like she’s made of Jello. She might send Hyojong off to take an epsom salted bath, because that was a _lot_ of bending and she doesn’t want him to be more sore tomorrow than he needs to be. As it is, though, he seems pretty content, draped over Hui’s body and huffing out quiet breaths. Hyuna can’t help smiling at them both, and she takes her hair down from the ponytail she’d put it up into earlier, shaking her head until her hair falls over her shoulders and chest. 

“Come here,” Hui murmurs, opening his arms, and she goes to him, gently nudging Hyojong until he moves to let her between them. 

“What time is it?” Hyojong says, his fingers skimming over Hyuna’s hip. 

“Late,” Hyuna shrugs. “Does it matter? Oh, fuck, do you have work, Hui?”

“I called in sick already,” Hui says. His eyes are closed and he’s smiling. 

“What?” Hyuna says, sitting up to see him better. “When?”

Hui’s smile only widens. “Soon as I left the club.”

“Oh, you sly dog,” Hyuna laughs. She leans down to kiss him lightly, then lies back down between them. “That’s presumptuous.”

“Maybe, but it means I can sleep in tomorrow even if you kick me out,” Hui says. “Which… uh…”

“Don’t be stupid,” Hyuna says, tangling their legs together. “Dawn, can we sleep over?”

“Lemme think about it,” Hyojong mumbles. “I’m running some calculations.” He cuddles up behind Hyuna more, yawning. “It’s looking pretty good.”

“So that’s settled,” Hyuna says, immensely pleased. “I’ll go to my place for a second, though, I need a good hairbrush and something to sleep in.”

“Come back soon,” Hyojong says. 

“Duh,” Hyuna says. She pulls away and sits up, stretching. “Don’t miss me too much, I’ll be right back.” She smiles at them again, cupping her cheeks in her hands for a moment just because they’re so damn cute together, then gets up off the bed and goes through to the living room to find her dress again. Now that it’s much later at night, or maybe early in the morning, the room has chilled, and she shivers as she slips the dress back on and zips up the front. The clock she checks on her walk to the door tells her it’s coming up on 5 AM, and she remembers again that Hui has already called off work — hoping for a repeat performance in the morning, maybe? — and smiles to herself as she goes across the landing to her own apartment. 

Once she’s there, she goes as fast as she can when her whole body is feeling so thoroughly good; she grabs her makeup remover, a toothbrush, a big t-shirt to sleep in, and a pair of slippers. She gives her own reflection a somewhat smug smile, as if to say _proud of you, bitch_ , then goes back over to Hyojong’s.

The apartment was quiet when she left, but it feels even quieter now, so she walks into the bedroom on tip-toe and finds Hui either asleep or falling asleep fast, all curled up in the sheets with Hyojong just watching him neutrally. He glances up when Hyuna comes in and nods to her, and she smiles at him and goes to the bathroom to wash off her face and get changed. 

While this was about as fun and chaotic as she’s come to expect from one-night-stands, there’s something else here. What it is, she can’t quite identify just yet, and the only way she’ll be able to is if this happens again. And then another few times just to make sure. She’s sure Hyojong will be game, at least, and Hui was certainly… enthusiastic. She brushes her teeth, moisturizes her face, and leaves her dress draped over a hook on the back of Hyojong’s bathroom door before returning to the bedroom. Hui is definitely asleep, and she regards him fondly for a moment. “I like him,” she whispers, very quietly so as not to risk waking him up.

“Yeah,” Hyojong whispers back, getting out of the bed to let Hyuna get in. 

“Do you?” she asks, stealing a quick kiss on the cheek as Hyojong goes past her.

“Yeah,” he says again, smiling a little, then goes through to the bathroom as well. She hears the shower turn on, and she lies back against the pillows, realizing that she should probably shower, too, and do something about her hair so it’s not irredeemably tangled in the morning, and she can’t remember if she ate her daily gummy vitamin but she probably did, and tomorrow she’s starting an hour before Hyojong is but they may as well walk over there together anyway, and…

She wakes up disoriented and way too fucking warm, and wriggles around until she identifies the sleeping boy in front of her and stops wriggling, not wanting to wake him or Hyojong. It’s very bright and very green in the room, as usual, so it could be 9 in the morning or 3 in the afternoon and she’d have no way of telling. She very carefully slides out from between them and gets out of bed, yawning and stretching. When she’s up, she turns back to look at them, her face and heart going all soft. Hyojong is sprawled out and Hui’s curled up, and she thinks about last night, shivering happily, before heading off to the kitchen to see about some toaster waffles. 

She puts on a pot of coffee, too, and eventually Hyojong comes out to join her. His eyes are smudgy and red-rimmed from not taking his makeup off all the way last night, a crease on his cheek from pressing his sleepy face too firmly into the pillows. She smiles at him, and he does his best approximation of a smile back, not quite awake yet. She shoos him to the table and resumes fussing with the toaster, and eventually, Hui emerges as well, looking very similarly rumpled but with a kind of maniacal shine in his eye that can only mean one thing: he’s a morning person. 

“Oh, no,” Hyuna says, still kind of gleeful. “Good morning.”

“Oh, no?” Hui says. He smiles at her, then at Hyojong. He’s put his shirt back on, which should be officially listed as a crime against humanity, and he leans against the counter. “Why oh, no?”

“You’re a morning person, aren’t you?” Hyuna says. She shamelessly eyes him up and down, remembering all the crazy filthy ways they’d made each other come last night, and licks the side of the spoon she’s holding, which is covered in honey (she was making Hyojong some tea), before it can drip its contents onto the countertop. “Shoulda known.”

“I might be,” Hui shrugs. He goes over to sit at the breakfast nook with Hyojong, pressing their knees together under the small table. “Are you cooking?”

“The menu today includes waffles and maybe an egg or two if I’m feeling adventurous,” Hyuna says, shimmying her hips. “What do you think, should we take a walk on the wild side?”

“Ooh, maybe,” Hui says. Hyojong’s hand is resting on the table and he’s clearly itching to get a little cuddly, but Hui’s not attuned to his signals yet and doesn’t pick up on it. “Scrambled, sunny-side-up, how?”

“That’s part of the adventure,” Hyuna explains. She puts two more waffles in the toaster and hops up to sit on the counter, rubbing her legs together slightly to keep warm. “Nobody knows until the very last second.”

“Should we risk it?” Hui asks Hyojong, and Hyojong, falling asleep sitting up, makes a bleary noise and shrugs. 

“How about we finish with the waffles and decide about the eggs after?” Hyuna suggests. She stays on the counter, reaching over to open one of Hyojong’s cabinets in search of toppings. “Dawn, what have you got?”

“Chocolate chips,” Hyojong mumbles. He takes a sip of his tea. “Maple syrup, somewhere.”

“Good,” Hyuna says, finding the bottle of syrup quickly and setting it on the counter. “What do you think, Hui? You want some syrup this morning?” She grins at him, spreading her legs slightly and tilting her head back.

Hui sighs. “Well, are the waffles plain or do they have chocolate chips in them already?”

“Uh, plain,” Hyuna says, confused that he didn’t pick up on her innuendo. It’s the club all over again! She thought they were past that! 

“Then yes,” Hui says. He makes eye contact with her, then lets his eyes drag down her body and stopping at her parted thighs. A smile plays over his mouth and he glances back up at her face again. “I want syrup.”

Hyuna bites her lip, pleasantly surprised, and grins back at him as Hyojong makes a soft, amused noise. “Come and get it, then.”

It’s gonna be a good morning, alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! phew!!! once again, please let me know what you thought on here via a comment or on tumblr ([gaywillis](gaywillis.tumblr.com)) or twitter ([paratazxis](twitter.com/paratazxis))!! 
> 
> also... because im truly, truly on my bullshit... i’m gonna be writing yet another triple h fic soon. it’s also gonna be kind of light-hearted, i’d say similar in tone to uh.. wake up? maybe? no idea about length yet, but for the sake of my other responsibilities in life i really hope not very long, prob around the length of wake up also. so if you’re interested in that, feel free to subscribe to me, i’ll post it as soon as i’m done with it :~) and final ps: there's a couple teeeeeny tiny little easter eggs in here that carry over from my other ones. i really only put them in here for myself, but if you noticed them, let me know!!! ahhh!!
> 
> thank you again!!! big love!!!
> 
> EDIT as of july 21 2018: im Definitely working on something else and it is definitely Very Long. it'll hopefully be up soon (like as soon as im done hhhh). thank you so much for reading this and for supporting triple h!!!!!!! hopefully see you soon for [REDACTED] au!!!!


End file.
